Halloween
__NOEDITSECTION__ Halloween is an independent American horror film directed by John Carpenter and released theatrically in the United States in 1978. Produced by Moustapha Akkad and Debra Hill, Halloween introduced the character of Michael Myers, a masked serial killer who murdered his own sister as a child, and returns to his home town of Haddonfield fifteen years later to continue his murderous rage. The film has become a staple in the slasher film genre and marked the screen debut of actress Jamie Lee Curtis. Read more... Halloween is an American slasher film directed by Rob Zombie and released theatrically in the United States on August 31st, 2007. It is a remake of the 1978 film Halloween by John Carpenter. Zombie's Halloween differs from the original in several ways. The film provides greater depth as to the persona and history of the Michael Myers character and seeks to develop him into a more sympathetic character. It showcases his troubled childhood growing up in a dysfunctional family as well as scenes involving his incarceration at the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. The second half of the film, which begins with Michael assuming the traditional rubber mask that fans are accustomed to seeing, follows the same thematic pattern as the original film, with Michael stalking through the streets of Haddonfield, culminating in a confrontation between his sister Laurie Strode and psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis. Read more... Halloween is a secular holiday celebrated every year on the evening of October 31st. Its origins date back several centuries to the Celtic Feast of Samhain. It was believed that on the night of the festival, the doorway between the lands of the living and the dead were thin, enabling spirits from the afterworld entrance into the real world. While the spirits of beloved family members were welcome, evil spirits were feared and unwelcome. Patrons of the festival warded off evil spirits by wearing frightful masks, which eventually evolved into the custom of wearing decorative costumes on Halloween night. In modern years, the tradition of Halloween is celebrated primarily by children who dress up in costumes and walk from house to house intoning the words "Trick or Treat". As per the custom, the owner of the household was obliged to reward the child with a prize, usually in the form of candy. Halloween is celebrated by adults as well, who regularly attend costume parties on the week of Halloween either at personal residences or at bars, night clubs or theme parks. Adult Halloween parties gives men the chance to wear cavemen costumes to show off their pecs, and women the opportunity to wear slutty versions of a Catwoman costume. Universal Studios hosts a Halloween celebration throughout the entire month of October called Halloween Horror Nights. Many horror-themed fan conventions also take place during this time, in which attendees are encouraged to arrive in costume where they have the opportunity to meet and get autographs from famous horror film cast members. Appearances Films * Apollo 13 * Crow, The * Demonic Toys * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurrection * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) * Halloween (2018) * Silver Bullet Television * American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fear, Itself * Knight Rider: Halloween Knight * Stranger Things: Trick or Treat, Freak * Stranger Things: The Pollywog Comics * Ben 10: Omniverse Halloween Special 1 * Secret Origins Vol 2 5 * Vampirella 2 Novels * Halloween (novelization) Category:Pistol Category:Compass International Pictures Category:1978/Films Category:October, 1978/Films Category:Remade Category:John Carpenter Category:Debra Hill Category:Donald Pleasence Category:P.J. Soles Category:Charles Cyphers Category:Kyle Richards Category:Brian Andrews Category:John Michael Graham Category:Nancy Stephens Category:Arthur Malet Category:Mickey Yablans Category:Brent Le Page Category:Adam Hollander Category:Robert Phalen Category:Tony Moran Category:Will Sandin Category:Sandy Johnson Category:David Kyle Category:Peter Griffith Category:Barry Bernardi Category:George O'Hanlon, Jr. Category:Jennifer Rhodes Category:Gwen Van Dam Category:Tommy Lee Wallace